The rapid spread of AIDS has generated a rapid development of methods for preventing the spread of communicable diseases from the inadvertent reuse of needle devices, accidental needlestick injuries suffered by medical and dental practitioners, and ineffective sterilization of reusable devices. To be effective, the devices employed must be simple to manufacture and easy to use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,378 discloses a syringe having a rectangular body cross-section which permits the use of a protector case of matching interior cross section. Continuation-in-part application 07/783,825 describes three devices which apply features of the above patent. The present application describes the incorporation of many of the features of the above patent and CIP application to the design of a shielded blood collection tube holder of the type in common use by phlebotomists and other medical practitioners in the procedure for obtaining multiple blood samples for analysis. A sterilized, single use, shieldable device for use in blood collection will extend the benefits of the self-shielded, disposable safety syringe to this application.
Examples of disclosures in United States Patents are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,199 discloses a sterile barrel and piston assembly with the barrel being twisted to lock it in place over the needle. The twisting action requires two hand operation of the device and the number of components render the device expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,426 discloses an outer barrel with a needle carrier mounted within the sleeve and movable axially within the sleeve. The needle carrier is positioned and locked by means of a position control button on the carrier and a slot in the outer barrel. Retraction of the needle may be initiated with one hand but is not easily accomplished unless the spring actuated retraction feature is utilized. Use of the retraction spring presents control problems with the rate of retraction and shelf life restraints due to fatigue of the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,355 discloses an inner and outer tube with locking means to prevent the outer tube from becoming disengaged. The device is a reusable device having a means described of inserting a needle sheath into the end of the shield to cover the forward end of the needle and to unscrew and dispose of the needle. This presents the exposure of the rearward end of the contaminated needle during the disposal operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,523 discloses a disposable device with an inner and outer sleeve with various means of locking the sleeves relative to each other. The various systems require two handed operation to position the locking mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,185 discloses an inner and outer cylinder with axial slits in the outer cylinder to permit the shield to move along the ramped outer wall of the inner cylinder. The device requires two hands to operate effectively due to the design of the detent mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,945 discloses an inner and outer cylindrical tube having interacting rings and grooves for securing the cylinders relative to each other. A ring has been added to the outside of the outer cylinder to facilitate one handed operation, however this cannot be accomplished with patient comfort unless the needle is previously removed from the patient.
There still exists a need for a blood collection tube holder which provides ease of one handed operation, assured sterility, and economical manufacture.